


The Commuter

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Family day at the zoo, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: I take public transit to work every day. 2 stops before I get off is the Zoo station and I often see various families get off in all kinds of weather. The family I saw today made me think of Merlin and Eggsy and their little Mouse. Enjoy!





	The Commuter

The commuter saw them when she stepped onto the train car. Skinny girl, about six years old, sat in the lap of a tall bald man, a younger man sat beside them, one arm curled around the other’s shoulders, a stuffed pack in his lap. 

 _From the suburbs_ , she thought, taking a seat across from them. She watched them for a few stops as the train headed East, out of the city core, covert glances from behind her mirrored glasses. 

The adults talked quietly, long ago bored of the new sights and sounds the young girl gawked at through the large windows of the car. 

The commuter zoned out a little, not quite fully awake yet but grinned when she heard the little girl gasp. The automated announcement pronounced the next stop as the City Zoo station.

“Papa”, she said excitedly, looking up to the tall man, “promise we can see the lions?”

“Of course, Mouse”, he said with a wide smile, “and tigers AND bears!”

"Oh, my," the younger man exclaimed, reaching in to tickle the girl. 

As the train approached the station the girl dropped from her Papa’s lap and carefully made the way to the door. She reached up for his hand, turning back to the younger man taking one last look to ensure they hadn’t left anything.

“Hurry up, Daddy!”

“I’m coming, Mouse.”

“No Mouse today,” she said as the doors opened. “Today I’m Tiger.” This pronouncement was accompanied by a terribly frightening roar.

Daddy laughed as Papa swung her in the air, plopping her on his shoulders.  Their laughter was bright in the morning air, only slightly diminished as the train’s doors closed.

The commuter smiled to herself, wishing the family good weather and a terrific day at the zoo.


End file.
